The present invention relates to systems and methods of coating articles and, more particularly, to schemes for electro-coating articles in a process tank containing paint or another type of electro-coating medium. Although specific reference is made herein to electro-coating processes, it is contemplated that the present invention will also have applicability to a variety of coating processes.